


Just like honey

by onotherflights



Series: Prompt fills & Ficlets [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, New Relationship, otabek loves tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: "Is that a new shampoo I smell?”





	Just like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azimutal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azimutal/gifts).



> i'm doing cuddly prompt fills on tumblr so expect some fluff here as well because i can't leave the ao3-only fam out of the sweetness. Thank you @spacefragments for requesting this prompt!

****

_“Is that a new shampoo I smell?”_

Otabek leaned back towards his touch, naturally. Yuri had just walked in to the kitchen,  _his_  kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Otabek’s waist and pressed his nose between his shoulder blades. It was warming to have Yuri standing behind him like that, the same way his father used to wrap his arms around his mother. 

Yuri was wearing his shirt, he could feel it even without turning his head. It hung long and loose on him, the hem playing along the top of his thighs. It was big on Otabek, but Yuri drowned in it. 

“It’s not new, it’s yours,” Otabek murmured, watching the steam rising from his cup of tea. “You’ve just gotten used to the smell.”

Yuri’s arms tightened around him, and Otabek could feel the subtle curve of his lips when he smiled, hidden in a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck. 

“You used my shampoo.”

Maybe it was meant to be a question, but it was said so softly, as if Yuri was simply wondering aloud. 

Otabek hummed softly in confirmation, pressing the spoon against the tea bag before pulling it out of the water and setting it on the plate. He was being so careful and neat, not sure how to move in someone else’s kitchen, someone else’s home. Being close to Yuri and being with him, that was nothing new. They’d always existed together in hotel rooms though, or said goodnight to each other through glowing screens. This visit was the most time they’d ever spent alone together. It was one thing to share clothes and share a bed, but somehow sharing shampoo was newly intimate. They smelled the same now. 

“Well, you’ll have to share my honey too,” Yuri added, moving away to find it in the cabinet.  He offered the little bottle to Otabek, bear face up. “I know you don’t take your tea without it, so I got some for you.”

_I got some for you._  Yuri didn’t use honey. This little plastic bear would exist in Yuri’s kitchen, even when Otabek wasn’t there. It would just sit, waiting, until he returned to Yuri. He’d bought it for Otabek, because he knew he needed it for his morning tea. 

He kissed him in that happy unexpected way that made Yuri tense in surprise, then melt. It was half as thanks for the honey and half as thanks for simply all of him.

It was early morning, all too easy to lean against the counter while his tea cooled and hold Yuri against his chest, arms wrapped around him and breathing in the smell of him, of them together. 

The morning smelled sweet, just like honey. 

**Author's Note:**

> did u know garnier makes a honey shampoo just stating facts this is not an ad. Love you all my little baby bees x


End file.
